Being a Loner in love
by Yunaffx-2
Summary: Will Paine ever find her true love. She finds a guy and falls madly in love with him but will it work out?rnPaine x ? Love, lust and Explicit content included. CH 1 UP!


**A/n: Here is my brand new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Being a Loner in Love- 

Prologue: Heart ache

_I am the only one who hasn't found love. Maybe i aren't one to be loved. No one wants to love a dark hearted sphere hunter now do they? Yuna with Tidus , Rikku with Gippal , Le blanc with Nooj and me, Paine with no one. Who's left? Brother , i think i'll pass on him , Buddy , a good friend but not they type to be a boyfriend , Shinra , too young for me and Baralai , I'm not too sure about him he seems a nice enough guy but he would only go for girls of higher class not a slag like me. _

_I hate myself, i don't really even know who i am i'm just this thing that exists! The only thing i am good fro is being a sphere hunter not someone to love. I never know or felt love not even off family as they were killed when i was too young got remember. Sin i hate you. I am glad that you are no longer true, we all have Yuna to thank for that even though i wouldn't have minded to kill sin myself. _

Paine was sat in the bar in the airship drinking her sorrows away. She slammed the bottle back on the bar walked up to her bed.

_I'm so depressed. I can't even think straight and all i can do is drink my sorrows away. I've had enough i can't go on like this._

Paine got up and walked to the elevator and then she got off the ship and began to hit the town.

_I think i'll go find something to do it's better than sitting in their drowning my sorrows away._

* * *

Paine walked to the nearest club, the light star.

_Bet there's some hot guys in here!_

Paine walked in. The dance floor was covered with people left, right and center. Lights were flashing in every direction and body's moving side to side to the pulse of the music blating out from the large speakers.

Paine decided to go to the bar first as she knew that the guy's always looked at the bar for the girls.

"Hey there having a drink?" asked the bar attendant

"Yeah, give us one Barcadi lemon right this way!" answered Paine

"Coming up!" shouted the bar attendant.

Paine began to scan around looking for a guy to chat up.

_Looks like my lucks running out. All the fit guys have got some girl on the dance floor. Just my luck._

"One Barcadi and Lemon for you there miss!" stated the bar attendant.

"Cheers" said Paine with a depressed tone in her voice.

"So what's a lady like you doing here in this dump?" asked the bar attendant.

"Trying to get away from the depressing world of love!" replied Paine.

"Tell me about it, love sucks." said the bar attendant

_Hmm looks like he's single and seems like my type of guy._

"You said it!" shouted Paine as the music was getting louder.

"Look at those guys on the floor it's enough to make you puke, one of them will have a girl in the bathroom doing her right in no time and people like us have to clean up there filth, disgusts me!" said the bar attendant

"Thats why i never look for a guy on the dance floor!" replied Paine

"You do right, there all horny perv's on the dance floor!" yelled the bar attendant hoping that one would here him.

"I'd rather have a man who cares for the person within rather than a girl with biggest assets!" announced Paine.

"You can't hardly find any!" stated the bar attendant

"You seem like that type of guy!" stated Paine

He laughed.

"True, i don't really care about sex i'd rather wait for a special time to do it rather than do it on a bathroom floor and god knows where else those do it!" said the bar attendant.

"Thats like me, i'd rather get to know a guy before making any real decisions!" said Paine.

He smiled.

"So can we go on a date?" said Paine

He laughed and smiled.

"Sure thing!" said the bar attendant

Paine's phone began to ring.

_Oh crap as soon as i was trying to get a date with him. Darn its the airship's phone. _

Paine grabbed a napkin and began to write down her number.

"Heres my number call me!" shouted Paine as she left.

"Sure thing!" said the bar attendant.

* * *

The boss of the bar walked in.

"Hey you shouldn't be chatting girls up!" shouted the boss as he gave him a mop.

"Here you go, clean up the mess in the men's toilet!" shouted the boss.

He looked at the boys toilet and saw security carry out a guy and girl out of the men's toilet.

He shook his head and walked to the men's toilets.

_

* * *

Just my luck! They phone mi in the middle of getting a guy._

"Hello Paine here!" answered Paine

"Where have you been its nearly 1:00am in the morning!" shouted Rikku down the phone.

"Getting worried about me are we, i though you weren't that type Rikku!" replied Paine

"Well at least we tell you where were going!" shouted Rikku

"There you go worrying again!" said Paine.

"Oh shut up anyway someone's stolen a bunch of spheres thats the main reason why we phoned you!" replied Rikku

"Ok i'm on my way!" answered Paine as she clicked off her phone call.

_I hope he phones me, he really seemed like the right guy. He doesn't seem like those slobs on the dance floor who only care about having sex with the girl with the biggest boobs. I hope that he can be the right one to me or i'll always be a loner in love._

**A/N: There you the first chapter done and dusted! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


End file.
